


For The Rest Of Their Lives

by booknerdguru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Flashbacks, Just Married, Season/Series 08, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdguru/pseuds/booknerdguru
Summary: For the Just Married fic exchange - Keith and Pidge share a moment after dinner and think of some of the moments that led them to where they are now.  Set as a missing scene between parts of the S8 finale.





	For The Rest Of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyattoShaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyattoShaku/gifts).



> Takes place after the Paladin dinner and before the Lions leave in the S8 finale. Flashes back to other parts of the series and because there are no less than 3 separate time dilation/warp events and canon isn’t 100% absolute on ages, I’m going with Pidge was 16ish when they started their relationship and Keith was 18ish.

“So you turned them down, huh?” Keith shot Pidge a smile over his shoulder from where he’d been standing in the gardens, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet under the light of the stars over Altea. “Emperor wasn’t a title you wanted?” She asked as she stepped up close to him, shoulder to shoulder. They’d both swapped their dinner clothes for something more comfortable. 

“I thought about it, but while it’d be a good challenge, I didn’t think I was the right person for it. Kolivan and my mother were the obvious choice.” His hand brushed hers slightly. “Besides I have other responsibilities.” 

Her fingers tangled with his, squeezing tightly. “I would have understood, you know.” It was a quiet whisper, her face tilted up to look at the stars.

“I didn’t want you to have to, and besides being part of Voltron and the Blades is enough for me. Anything else and I wouldn’t have time.” He trailed off as she turned to look at him, hazel eyes finding his unerringly. 

“For what?”

“For this,” he brought their linked hands up to kiss her knuckles, enjoying the small pleased noise she made. “It’s been a while.” 

“Just a bit, yeah.” Her smile was a gorgeous one and it was all directed at him. “So what’s the plan now?” 

“Do you remember what you told me after Naxzela?” 

**

_He’d just managed to dock his fighter and pry himself out of the cockpit when a green blur hit him. His arms immediately came up, holding her to him. The punch to his side made him grunt but he still held on. He hadn’t thought he’d get this again so he was going to savor it as much as he could._

_“Don’t do that again.” Her voice was still muffled from his armor._

_“No promises. If Lotor hadn’t done what he’d done, it might have been the only way to save you, save Voltron.” It wasn’t something he could risk. The universe needed Voltron. More than ever, they needed Voltron._

_“You are not allowed to die on us, Keith Kogane. I forbid it.”_

**

“The part where I forbade you to die?” she murmured, letting go of his hand only to slip an arm around his waist and lean in. 

“I was thinking about the part after that, really. The part where you promised to always have my back as long as I promised not to leave you alone among the stars.”

“Sword and shield, arms of Voltron. No matter which lion you pilot, that’s how we started.” He tightened his grip on her and made a soft noise under his breath. “And besides, I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t convinced me to stay.” 

“We needed you.” Simple, but no less true now as it was back then. 

“Yeah, you really did.” She wasn’t bothering to hide the smile out of her tone. 

“Still do.” 

**

_“Pidge, I need an extraction, hurry!” She was already sliding into the pilot seat hearing both Keith and Shiro over the radio. Greenie made a happy noise when she directed her to barrel through the wall in order to retrieve Keith._

_“Come on, we need to go get Shiro and Allura.” She called out as the dust started to settle, sighing in relief as the red figure bolted into the lion, skidding as he stopped behind her pilot’s chair._

_“Thanks, Pidge.”_

_“No problem, Keith.” A quicksilver smile and then they were in motion again, racing to get retrieve their other teammates._

**

She hummed for a minute beside him. One of her thinking noises, so he just waited her out. She’d tell him when she wanted to, and it had been a while since he’d been able to have a moment like this. Quiet and still with the person he loved. He’d learned the value of those moments in the Quantum Abyss.

“So you still hadn’t said what your plan was now? Since Emperor isn’t going to be a thing.” 

“Mm, well with the changes in the Galra leadership and the Coalition as a whole, we don’t need the Blades as they currently are. However, there’s still a lot of good that they could do. Maybe work on switching them from fighters to aid workers - the kind that can go places others can’t.” It’d been on his mind after he’d turned down leading the empire. What new purpose the Blades could adopt now that their primary initiative had been completed. “First, however…” 

“Yes?” She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“I thought that maybe you’d want to marry me the Earth way. Let your brother threaten me and dress up in our dress uniforms or whatever you want.” His nonchalant tone belied his internal turmoil. 

“I like that idea. Should we clue them into the fact that technically it’d be a vow renewal for our whateverish anniversary?” She leaned against him, patting his shoulder with her free hand. “Or just let them think what they will? Matt would totally threaten you because Dad probably won’t. He’d just be happy that we’re happy.” 

“Depends. Will your mother try and murder me because we kept it secret this long?” The fierceness that she exhibited was definitely something she’d gotten from her mother, not Sam. Paladin of Voltron or not, Colleen Holt was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of.

“I’m more worried about Shiro’s disappointed face, to be honest. They’re not going to take it well that we didn’t tell them.” She was right about that. He made a face at the sky. He didn’t think any of the other Paladins would understand why they kept it quiet, once they’d both realized what had happened. 

“Or that my mother knows.” 

“That too.” 

**

_One of the planets that they’d visited somewhere along the way - telling time in space got strange pretty quickly, especially when you were fighting an intergalactic war. He’d slipped away from his duties as a Blade for a couple of vargas as Kolivan debriefed with Shiro, Coran, and Allura. They’d landed on a planet with some amazing markets and food and the rest of the paladins were taking what downtime they could. She wasn’t hard to find, browsing over some spare parts at one of the junk tables, seeing what she could use or retrofit for one of her current creations. Lance and Hunk had already disappeared into the other parts of the market, so she was by herself, allowing him to stealthily sneak up behind her. “Building another Rover or have you decided on something bigger?”_

_He caught the piece of whatever that sailed out of her hand as she flailed a little in surprise before turning towards him and lightly punching his shoulder. “I should task one of them to follow you around and startle you in the middle of things.”_

_Putting the thing back down on the table, he just smiled at her. “Does that mean you’ll come fix it if it gets broken?”_

_Whatever her reply would have been, it was drowned out by the loud cackling from the woman behind them. She beckoned them over to her booth and handed them a two handled cup of some sort. “To your health and long life and victory, Paladins. Drink, drink.” She urged._

_Pidge shrugged at him and drank from it first, making an inquisitive noise at the taste, handing it to him after. He downed the rest of it and made a small noise himself. There was a spicy undertone to the sweet fruity taste and he wouldn’t have minded asking for more. Their comms beeped at them however and they had to return to the castle, but not before the woman slipped bracelets made out of some dark shimmery material on them._

_Little did they know that they’d just enacted one of the oldest binding rituals known to that planet and people by drinking from that cup the way they had. That the bracelets that shone and glittered in the light, flashing dark silver, greens, and reds told everyone around them that they’d just bound themselves together as partners on both battlefield and off. It was considered good luck to have such a bonded pair as defenders of your territory or for your world, as they now were._

_It wouldn’t be until his mother saw this in one of the time flashes as they traveled through the Quantum Abyss that Keith knew what that day in the market meant. That the woman in question was a famed matchmaker gifted with a kind of foresight and that they’d unknowingly enacted a very old binding ceremony. That he was married to Pidge._

_It should be weird how not weird it was right? How okay he was with the idea of being married to his tech genius fellow Paladin._

**

“It’s not just your mother though, Kolivan knows too.” 

That was news to him. “How long has he known?” He murmured to her as she burrowed further into his side. 

“Tough to say, at least since you went after Shiro.” He felt her grip tighten on him. And yeah, that had been hard, but she’d known he had to do it. He’d been the only one that could have and it got them Shiro back in the end. It’d been worth it, just like her going after Matt had been. Didn’t make it easier on either one of them to sit back when the other was heading into the unknown. They’d started as shield and sword of Voltron and it’d carried over into most other aspects of their lives. 

“Huh, that might explain a few things actually,” He mumbled into her hair. “From both him and Mom.” 

That only got a small giggle from her and he grinned, “I probably should have told them that I was coming to see you and I might have been able to get here sooner, hm? Mom’s invested in you being part of the family after all.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think she’ll let you live that down ever. Neither will Lance or Hunk once they find out.”

**

_It’d been a long hard slog up to this point and they were all hurting from the aftermath of the battle with Lotor and then the loss of the Castle. He could have kissed Pidge when she’d told them that she’d given the Castle schematics to her father, but stopped himself when he realized it’d open up too many questions at the moment for anyone to handle._

_They were heading home. Back to Earth and he had no idea how long it had actually been since he’d seen it. Pidge would know, probably down to the second, if he asked. He was too tired to move at the moment though. There was a slight air displacement that he ignored, Kosmo would let him know if he wanted attention. Then there were arms around him from behind and he turned to see an empty cockpit except for her._

_“Shiro and your mom wanted to talk to Coran and Allura, so Kosmo poofed them over and me back. I promised your mom to make sure you ate something, oh great leader and husband.” He blinked and then coughed a little when his brain caught up to the last of what she’d said._

_“You know! How?”_

_“Your mom told me as I was working on the virus infecting the Castle. I think she was also evaluating me. Y’know as a daughter-in-law.”_

_He flailed a little bit at her and she just tossed a ration bar at him. “Eat, Keith. Anything else can come after that.”_

**

“You know I never thought we’d make it this far? I figured we’d be fighting against Zarkon for the rest of our lives, however long or short they’d be. Feels unreal sometimes that we’re here. That we made it.” 

“I know the feeling.” She reached up to kiss him then, tasting like sweet wine and the pastries Hunk had brought out. It never failed to make his head spin, kissing her. And he had the rest of his life to keep on doing it.

“Come home with me?” 

“Always.” He promised her softly. “Always.” 


End file.
